Alone, Forgotten
by Therm
Summary: Daryl realises the three big mistakes his made since joining the group. Set season two up until the episode 'Nebraska', so if you haven't got that far, there will be spoilers for you. One shot for now, seeing how it goes as to whether they'll be more. Rating for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Alone, Forgotten  
**Summary**: Daryl realises the three big mistakes his made since joining the group. Set season two up until the episode 'Nebraska', so if you haven't got that far, there will be spoilers for you.  
**Notes:** A one shot that may potentially become something more.

* * *

He'd fucked up.

Seemed there was a reason why he was always alone in life because from the looks of things, being part of a group fucked every thing up.

His first mistake, was trying to help.  
It had been a simple case of being useful to start with. The fact that Rick picked him, sought him out for the task of tracking down Sophia because after all, who else was going to do it? He was the best man for the job and it became his job, lead the group in the search.

He was fine with that, liked it even. Something he could do besides just hunting because it seemed no matter what he bought them back, they were never really grateful for it. The seemed to want a whole damn cow; steaks for the grown up's and make burgers for the kids. He lost count of the times he'd bought back squirrels to the camp and seen at least one person roll their eyes at it, like they could do any fucking better.

He remembered clearly when Rick, Shane and Carl had hung back at the church they'd found and he'd lead the others back in searching for Sophia and how despondent Carol had become and for some reason, rather than keeping his mouth shut, he told her, outright that they'd find her girl.  
He'd believed they would back then so it wasn't like he was lying, but as time went on, his hope started to fade. Damn, if he hadn't made a song and dance about her being alive that day, maybe he have conceded sooner. He been so determined to do this though. To prove he was more than just some squirrel hunter.

The Cherokee rose was supposed to be his way of telling her. His way to let her know that maybe they wouldn't find Sophia alive. But it seemed lost on her. She was smiling after he gave it to her, told her the story. And he realised she hadn't really listened. She'd seen the flower, thought the story was cute or whatever the fuck women thought but she never really listened to it.  
The rose grew for the dead kids. He made it clear. He doubted at first whether he'd mentioned it or not but he recalled it, exactly how he'd told her the story and he knew she'd heard but she hadn't listened.

So he did his bit. He went out that still, hoping.  
He found the doll and even his own faith in finding Sophia was restored. Because it got there somehow. It got to a point where he was able to find it and maybe it was some kind of sign. Telling him to push on and not give up on her. It even made him ignore the fact that there was no trail out there. Not even slightly.

They trod over the same ground and he never even saw what might be a trail from Sophia. He kept it quiet that if she was still in these woods, she wasn't in the area near the farm.

He even kept that all inside when Shane questioned the search for Sophia. It was him who came to the defence before anyone else. The doll... it was all he had. He couldn't say anything better. And when Shane ridiculed him for it his anger was mostly because he knew he was fucking right. The personal insults didn't hurt half as much as the realisation that he'd been tormenting Carol by making her believe her girl was alive still.

He felt every bit the pussy Merle had always called him. And for some reason, he wanted to prove that he wasn't. Prove it to the group, to Shane. So when Shane came around handing out guns, asking who was with him, he didn't think twice. He didn't think much to the barn being open, the chaos and shouting, the pleading from Rick and the cries from the Greene family as long gone family members popped out ready to kill them all. And it was fine. Because while he didn't feel that concerned that the barn was full of walkers in itself, if the door was open and the walkers were heading towards the group, that was different. They all shot without mercy or remorse.

Not until that last faint walker growled somewhere in the barn and the were still poised, ready to kill whatever came out there. But it wasn't that simple when they saw that small girl, familiar to them all but now distorted with death and decay. It was Carol's cry that snapped him out of staring at the girl. Her voice growing louder as she called the little girls name as she ran towards her. Luckily for him, she passed right by him and he dropped the gun without even thinking, grabbing hold of her and gently lowering her to the ground keeping his arms wrapped round her. Within minutes it was over. Rick shot her and there was silence except for the women crying, gentle sobs filling the air. Carol tried to see Sophia, tried to get closer and he stopped her, told her not to and that was when she lashed out at him. Broke free of him and ran off.

He felt a flush of humiliation at the rejection, even knowing her grief was controlling her and skulked off, seemingly not even noticed.

It took him a while to pluck up the courage to follow Carol into the RV where she'd hidden herself away. He was careful around her, walking slowly and quietly like she might turn on him and attack. She turned to see who had followed her, just looking with dead eyes for a moment before turning away, nothing in them, like she didn't even recognise him and if she did, she didn't give a shit.

He felt uneasy as he sat there, but it felt right. Like he should be there, and that Carol shouldn't be alone.

He paid little attention to the drama going on outside because he really just didn't care any more. He didn't see anyone until Lori came by, told them that they were ready to bury Sophia.  
He didn't expect her to refuse. Didn't know what or how she'd react, but why the hell wouldn't you go to your daughters funeral?

He didn't understand it, and because he didn't understand, he felt the anger brew within him.

As soon as they were done, Rick saying a few well put together words about Sophia on behalf of her missing mother and Hershel doing the same for his lost family, they split up.

He decided right then and there that he was through giving a shit about anyone in this group.

They could all go to hell for all he cared.

His second mistake was not getting the fuck out of there when he had the chance.

He needed some space. Wanted to be by himself for a while.

At his very core, he'd still wanted desperately to find that little girl and knowing it was over, he felt as though he had no purpose any more. Hershel could provide them with all the food they needed, the farm had chicken's, cattle and that meant that the one thing they'd needed him for was no longer required of him.  
And then he thought that maybe when Rick had asked about his plans, not owing them anything it was a hint. Maybe Hershel hadn't wanted him here. Probably less so after he stole his horse and almost lost the damn thing forever. Maybe Rick was asking but really making the suggestion. Go before we have to ask. He didn't know for sure, but he thought Rick was a little more forthcoming than that. But Rick had a lot on his mind recently. Sophia, Carl, Lori, Shane all problems that he was trying to sort out, deal with in some way. Maybe he was just another problem he didn't really have time to deal with.  
Maybe he was just hoping he'd get the hint and make this one thing easy for him.

A short way from the groups camp was a chimney. Just a chimney, the last remains of a building that had once stood in that spot. He'd headed there after the burials and busied himself finding sticks he could make into arrows. His own survival depended on himself and for that he needed his crossbow. It wasn't like he could go to some hunting and outdoor store any longer so he'd do it the old fashion way.

He was content out there. Nothing to remind him of all that had happened.

It wasn't until Lori Grimes showed up and wanted him to go get Rick and Hershel that the calm he'd managed to hold onto started to fray and as she demanded why he'd be so selfish, he exploded. Like he actually needed to defend himself to this woman, like he did nothing. There were plenty of others in the group, not just him and any one of them could go and do this chore from the sounds of it. Drive into some quite little town and pick up Rick and she wanted him to fucking do it? he'd clearly given the group the impression he just loved looking for waifs and strays but no fucking more.

She at least got the hint quickly and retreated back the way she came. Glad to be rid of her, he sat there continuing to work but his anger simmered at the way they used him.

He thought back to the time he'd spent being part of the group and he realised that they'd never done anything but use him and laugh at him. He remembered the way T God had bought up his chupacabra story when he and Merle had joined the group back at the quarry and how dale retold it with that bullshit tone to his voice. Rick had looked impartial but the dumb-ass Farmer kid had outright laughed in his face. he bet the others probably did the minute he left them. He didn't care whether they believed him or not, but they could say it to his face, like a man.

All they wanted from him was food and to pick up chores not good enough for the mighty Rick and Shane to do.

Well fuck that.

He discarded the knife and stick and headed back to the camp.  
he headed there so full of steam, spoiling to hit someone but getting there proved a disappointment. No one was about. He knew Rick and Hershel were in town and he guessed the others were in the house now, having managed to worm their way inside. Probably told Hershel that it wasn't the life they lived, being holed up in tents. Fuck them. He'd happily stay out here, better than being in with those people.

Except he wasn't going to stay here. He'd come to get his stuff and move away. He wasn't quite ready to up and leave the group but he wanted to be away from them and their dramas. Didn't want to get dragged in looking for little lost kids any more or being the taxi for Lori fucking Grimes. He'd considered just grabbing his sleeping bag and heading off with that, especially if people were about and were prone to making a fuss. But no one was here and he decided he might as well get the whole lot here and now and he wouldn't have to bother to come back again.

He was a pro at collapsing a tent and had it packed up in no time, everything else was in bags still, no one was stupid enough to take things out like this was a fucking holiday. He was moved away in no time.

He saw the truck head back and Andrea, Shane and T Dog go back to their camp. He had a good enough view to see that none of them looked his way, looked to see where his stuff had gone, where he might be.

He'd made the right decision, he decided right there.

But he also realised what mistake number three was.  
His biggest mistake was that he cared.

Fuck.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note**: Thanks to all the lovely reviews I got from the first part of this I posted. I decided to try and carry on with this. The plot will likely veer away from the TV show slightly, but for now, things are the same as the show.

Enjoy.

* * *

2.

Andrea felt something stirring in her again that she hadn't realised she missed.

Since the world changed, Amy had been her everything. She couldn't get them back to their parents but she could protect her sister.  
She started out on the hope that within a few days, whatever happening would be controlled, sorted and they'd go back home together and hold one another tightly and share each others joy.

She soon realised that would never happen. Maybe after a week. At some point when things just didn't get better and the TV's stopped broadcasting and she lost the signal on her cell. That was when she knew.  
Amy's death had nearly destroyed her. It came so very close to it, if Dale hadn't stepped in she knew that none of the others would fight her decision because they all were fighting it, fighting it so much the idea of an instant pain free death didn't sound alluring to them.  
She had wondered in the last few hours as they laid Sophia to rest and then burnt the corpses whether Carol regretted her decision to fight for hers and Sophia's life that day. She remembered Jenner's argument of being able to hold your loved ones instead of fighting for survival and how apt that became to Carol because she hadn't been able to comfort her daughter in her last moments. She'd been in the woods lost and alone. She'd have died and came back and maybe been alone that whole time until she'd somehow ended up in the barn.

The ironic thing was had Carol picked death for her and her daughter and remained behind, she'd have sealed the whole groups fate as maybe the realisation of them needing the grenade to escape might not have come to her in time.

Now she was taking more of an active roll in the group, being more than just another set of eyes on watch, she felt like there was some point to living again. It wasn't like before, it never would be, but it was better than the hollow empty feeling she'd had since she'd lost Amy.

When they drove back to the camp T Dog had left to get some water, and she'd headed to the RV.

She spoke briefly with Glenn who was leaving the camp and heading for the Greene household, stopping long enough to tell her that they'd be having dinner with Patricia, and the others that evening.  
She acknowledged him before heading to check on Carol. She didn't know the loss that Carol was feeling but she knew losing Amy had hurt her more than she thought possible and so felt that maybe Carol would respond to her.

Lori had told them before the service that Carol was refusing to come. Andrea understood it though. How hard it would be for her to let go without ever getting to hold her child again. She stepped inside the RV. Carol was sat looking absently out of a window and Dale was down the far end of the RV where Jim had been after he'd been bitten, attempting to keep watch and keep an eye on Carol at the same time.

Andrea smiled faintly at him and he seemed to take this as a hint to leave, telling them he was going back on look out.

"How are you doing?" She asked before adding "Stupid question, I know,"

Carol pushed a smile onto her lips but it was just to show Andrea that she was trying. It never felt real. "How long did it take for it to stop hurting so much?" she asked Andrea, looking back to the window.

"It does happen. I think..." Andrea thought carefully, not wanting to tell Carol anything other than the truth. "I think it gets a little easier everyday and you don't really notice it until you look back."

Carol nodded, gave another weak smile. "You want to come and help set up for dinner?"

"I guess it might take my mind of things," Carol acknowledged.

"Okay, I'll be right back," Andrea said and as she started to head out.

"Andrea? Is Daryl around? I've not seen him since just before the service?"

"I'll go see," Andrea said, smiling and heading out.

When she took the steps down out of the RV she turned to where Daryl's tent had stood, planning on starting there. But his tent was gone. In fact, all of his things had gone and Andrea felt panic surge inside of her at the idea that he'd headed out on his own. She looked around for a sign from him and then remembered Dale. Her head shot up as he was stood on the RV, binoculars held to his eyes as he looked out across the fields.

"Trouble?" she asked, needing to know if walkers were heading their way. It was getting dark and they'd need to take care of them before they lost the light.

"Not exactly," he said, removing the binoculars. "Our resident hunter seems to have bored of our company. Daryl's set up a way over there now. By that old chimney."

"Why would he do that?" Andrea asked. Dale simply shrugged.

Her brow furrowed as she recalled the night she spent out looking for Sophia with him. Despite her initial ideas about the Dixon brothers, Daryl had been a lot better to deal with since Merle had been left in Atlanta.

She wouldn't have believed that spending a night in the woods with him would be okay before, but having since done it, she found he was easy to talk to.

He listened when you spoke. Really _listened_.

He said little himself but she bet he stored anything important from the mindless things she'd said that night in some part of his mind in case he needed it later. Because she knew he didn't miss a lot. If he was involved in a discussion with Rick and Shane and you were outside that conversation watching them, you could see Daryl note everything. Every time one of the other men's hands twitched slightly, like they might go for a weapon, he would notice, would watch. He didn't seem to react, but she was certain he was poised to do whatever he needed.

He'd made her laugh with his story of being lost in the woods and he'd even seemed slightly amused himself. Maybe it was the darkness, maybe he didn't feel he had to hide so much out there alone with just her, maybe the mask could slip, just a little. If she made him feel comfortable enough for that, she felt good. Because his story, besides making her laugh, had been the first real glimpse she'd gotten at how things once had been for him.

That a kid could go missing for nine days and no one notice or care? How he'd become as well adjusted as he was had been a miracle at all.

The thing maybe that surprised her most of all that night was how much he cared about things.

He might not show it in a typical way, but she knew.

You would think that he'd gone out looking for Sophia as he couldn't sleep because of Carol's crying, but if that were the case, he could have gone on watch and relieved Dale, he could have gone to one of their other vehicle's and slept in there. But he choose to go out there and hunt for that little girl, in the dead of night.

She was even more surprised when they found the hanging walker. That her requesting he kill it would lead him to question whether she really wanted to live or not. Because no one else had ever asked her. Dale just kept trying to make her see that life was good, even when it clearly wasn't. No one had asked her outright. And while back then it had been too soon to say, she knew now that she did want life.

More than anything, she wanted to survive in this world.

The sound of the RV door closing bought her back to the present. Carol was staring at the spot where Daryl's tent had been.

"He's just moved away," Andrea said, knowing what Carol was thinking right then.

Carol turned from the empty spot and headed towards the house wordlessly. Andrea shared a quick glance with Dale. _Watch him._

And then she followed Carol back to the house.


	3. Chapter 3

First, a big thanks to everyone who has enjoyed the story so far. I just wanted to make a quick note here that this story isn't Caryl for the Daryl/Carol shippers. I don't know what the heck it is. I only have it planned this far and only have a bit of an idea of what's happening next so I don't know what'll be upcoming but I'm not a big shipper of those two (or any pairing, tbh) so lets just see where the journey takes us, huh? :)

* * *

3.

He had guessed eventually someone would come out to him.

Took them longer than he had hoped though he admitted it even reluctantly to himself. He'd have hated for them to come over, heavy handed and try and convince him to return back with them, but that they didn't try at all? He meant _that _little to the group?

It helped fuel the fire that burnt and destroyed everything good inside of him. He'd wanted to prove himself to them, but there was a limit and he'd reached it. Looking for a lost girl was one thing, chasing after the always in motion Rick Grimes was another.

"We can't find Lori and the others aren't back yet either." Carol said, approaching him from behind as he sat by the camp fire he'd made.  
Of course, the news didn't really surprise him. What else was Lori going to do? Clearly Shane had been busy when she asked him as he wouldn't be her first choice.

So he told her. Told her that Lori had asked him to go, told her that he wasn't the errand boy for the group. Told her it all without a hint of regret in his voice.

And he didn't care, not until she spoke those words. "And you didn't say anything?"

Because she sounded disappointed.

He couldn't stand to look at her, he just kept poking at the fire with the branch he'd found, suddenly wondering why the fact that he hadn't cared moments ago felt so bad now.

Felt like he was a kid at school being told off. He wasn't used to the sound of disappointment directed his way. Most people expected nothing of him. So hearing it now, he hated how it felt, hated that she just walked away without saying anything else. He always knew that was a bad thing. People were always angry when they walked away like that. Or maybe there was no hope that she saw in him any longer. Give up and walk away because the red-neck ain't worth it.

He thought she'd left, had stopped paying much attention but heard her steps getting close again. Determined and heavy. The lady didn't do subtle too well.

"Don't do this. Please?" She said.

Was that a hint of panic in her voice? He wasn't sure but he just ignored her nonetheless. Stared at that fire as though she wasn't even there. Apparently, she hadn't finished yet.

"I've already lost my girl."

He stood up at that, anger flaring in him and he had to get away from her and her talking. "That wasn't my problem neither," and he made sure he looked at her when he said it, used the harshest tone he could muster up as he walked away, not stopping to see what she did. Because all he needed was for her to leave.

After Carol left, he'd made his new camp a little more permanent. Hung up a line to hang his kills from. He had everything set up how he liked it. No point not making his camp cosy while he was there. He intended to steer clear of the rest of them for as long as he could.

He was a little surprised when he saw her coming back later on.  
He watched her as she peered in his tent, looked around his camp, checked out his kills... the walker ears. That was when he let her know he was there.

"What are you doin'?"

"Keeping an eye on you."

"Ain't you a peach," he mocked her, hoping she'd get the hint and leave.

"I'm not gonna let you pull away. You've earned your place." Her face remained impassive, she hadn't been swayed by his words.

"If you spent more time minding your daughters business instead of sticking your nose in everybody elses she might still be alive," it was nasty, cruel thing to say but he had no choice, he wanted rid of her and asking politely was never his way.

"Go ahead."

"Go ahead and what? Just go! I don't want you here." She didn't go, didn't even look remotely threatened by him. Something just snapped inside him then. Something he didn't want to let go of, but it was as though he had no control over it. He just wanted to hurt her, to get her away. "You're a real piece of work lady. What are you gonna make this about my daddy or some crap like that?" He was barely aware of the words he said. Wasn't sure how his daddy had come up. He hadn't meant for that to happen, but he kept going, not thinking about the words, just letting them loose. "You don't know jack. You're afraid. You're afraid cause you're all alone. You got no husband, no daughter, you don't know what to do with yourself." He bobbed in and out of her personal space as he spoke, made sure he was closest when he said the nastiest stuff, let her see that he meant it. " You ain't my problem. Sophia wasn't mine. All you had to go was keep an eye on her!" His last words shouted forcefully, leaning in as he spoke the words and she flinched her head away from him backwards, like he'd slapped her.

He stilled. She slowly moved her head back round to face him.

She thought he was going to do it. She _actually_ thought he was about to hit her. So despite all what he had thought about the group, all the time he'd spent with them, with her, she still thought that he was the type of man to beat a woman? She didn't know him at all.

He stared hard at her and she returned it. She'd tried to stay strong as he'd shouted at her but her resolve had crumbled and now she just looked afraid and shortly after he turned from her and headed into his tent he heard her footsteps as she ran back towards the camp. He was certain he heard a sob too but he ignored that as much as he could.

He lay in his tent for a long time, thinking things through.

He'd fucked up. Again.  
He lay in his tent wondering what was happening at the camp or in Hershel's house. They'd be aware of the fact Lori had come to him and asked for his help and he'd refused. He'd all but sent her out there. She was still missing, Rick, Glenn and Hershel were still away. He doubted Carol would have gone back to the camp earlier without being upset, someone would notice. She'd likely tell them what a dick he'd been. Hell, all he needed was Rick and the others to come back from their trip into town and find Lori missing and Rick would likely be cuffing him up somewhere like he did to his brother.

He could all but hear Merle's voice in his head. People like them didn't belong. They never fit in with others. He tried. Moulded himself into something he wasn't trying to feel a part of this group and look how well that had gone? He'd managed to cause more trouble.

It came to him clear as day.  
He shouldn't still be here. He shouldn't be anywhere near these people.

If he did anything, it should be returning to Atlanta. Search for Merle or die trying. Because the last time he'd gone searching for someone it hadn't gone so well but this was different. This was Merle.

And if he didn't find Merle, that was okay.  
He could happily die trying to find his brother. He hadn't nothing else worth dying for.

He sat up and started to roll up the sleeping bag, packing his things away.

By the time the sun rose, his camp was empty.

All that remained were the smouldering remnants of his camp fire and the line of dead animals hung on the line.


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** I've set this story around the episode Nebraska, however, Rick and co wouldn't have bought Randall back to the farm in this version. For this story, they killed the two guys at the bar and got back before all the other stuff happened. And sorry for the long wait.

* * *

Andrea trudged back towards the camp easily keeping pace with T Dog. During the night Shane and Lori had returned. With Rick, Glenn and Hershel still absent, Shane had started to organise a search party. It was when he'd mentioned getting Daryl that Dale had noticed the absence of the man's camp. Before they'd had time to investigate that, Rick had returned

She hadn't expected anything on their trip across the field and it hadn't disappointed. Her and T Dog hadn't spoke a word on the way back. Now, the eyes of the others fell upon them as they reached their own camp.

"There's nothing there."

"'Cept some dead squirrels." T Dog added, holding up the squirrel remains. They'd bought them back to make sure the smell didn't attract walkers or any wild animals.

"I don't think he'll be coming back for them."

"He hasn't left anything behind he might come back for?" Shane asked.

Andrea shook her head. "He's gone." She moved to the RV and say on the steps leading up to door.

Rick let out a sigh. "I thought he would stay."

"Carol, you saw him last. How was he?" Dale pressed.

All eyes on her Carol recounted their last conversation. "He was angry."

"Angry about what?" Shane asked.

Carol shook her head, not wanting to talk about it.  
"We need to know, Carol." Andrea pressed.

"I don't know, it was all... jumbled. Sophia, me, his Father... he was angry that she died. He was just... just angry."

Lori moved closer to Carol and rubbed her arm. "He was the same when I asked him to go look for you, Rick. Overly defensive. Said he wasn't looking for people any more."

"It's about Sophia?" Glenn queried.

No one had an answer.

"I think... he just really wanted someone to find her." Andrea said. She swallowed down the thoughts she had. "He wanted to find her." She met Carol's gaze and those sad blue eyes met hers. She wondered if she was the only one to know about Daryl's own story of being lost and how much of it would be okay to share with the others. "When I went out with Daryl that night to look for Sophia, he told me about getting lost in the woods when he was a kid. No one even looked for him... there wasn't even anyone at home to miss him. He was nine years old."

"Well finding her wouldn't have changed that." Shane said.

"I know that. But sometimes you think that by doing something now, it might change how you feel about what's already happened. I thought that looking after Amy now would make up for me missing her childhood. It might ease my guilt. It wouldn't have helped. Maybe Daryl felt the same thing. If he had found Sophia, bought her back it might have changed... something."

"That don't make no sense," Shane shot her down.

"No it does." Rick said.

"He was hung up on finding her." T Dog agreed.

"Does any of that really matter? What are we gonna do now?" Glenn asked. "We're gonna look for him, right?"

"I don't see how we can." Lori said. "He could have gone anywhere, any direction. And if he didn't want to be found, I'm pretty sure he'd make sure it didn't happen."

"We can't just leave him," Carol said. "He's all alone."

"We didn't leave him, he left us. Simple as that as far as I see it." Shane said.

"Even if we found him, we can't make him come back," Andrea added. "I don't want him to be out there alone either, but he chose to leave, we can't drag him back here and make him stay."

* * *

Daryl had taken the bike as far out as he could before the gas ran out.

It pained him to do it, but he left the bike in a ditch by the road. He'd bought the tent and sleeping bag with him, but he wasn't sure he'd bother with it for long. Wasn't likely to offer up much protection. But at the same time, with winter ahead of him, he guessed it'd be foolish to ditch it now.

He'd only ever had one survival plan. Head deep into the woods, where people were unlikely to be and survive deep in the wild.

He hoped that walkers would be less likely to be so far into the woods, was relying on it really. He was thinking of setting up a camp somewhere far off into the woods and securing an area around it.

He couldn't help to think back to those people who seemed to have a likewise plan that he'd encountered while searching for Sophia.

Both times the guy had taken the easy way out and ended their life. Was that what would become of him? He recalled the second guy got bit. No one to watch his back, it could easily happen to him too. He'd never truly be able to relax. Always knew that danger could be just around the corner and he started to think he'd maybe made a mistake leaving as he had.

Too late. He'd made his bed and there was no going back.

He started off deep into the woods. Determined not to stop until he had gone as far as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So, sorry for the delay. I had the start of this fic planned up until Daryl left and then I had no plot so it's probably quite obvious that I'm losing the plot slightly but I hope you enjoy the way I'm taking this.  
Just a reminder, this story takes place during the episode Nebraska, but veers off in a different way. Rick & Glenn travel to town to bring back Herschel, Rick kills the two guys in the bar and then they get back to camp without anything else happening.  
Thanks to all who have reviewed.  
Review and enjoy. :)

5.

* * *

They came to him.

In his dreams, they came to him and bought him back to the camp. And he felt the things he'd never felt before. He felt relevant and needed. He felt like he had when he'd had a purpose, as he'd searched for Sophia every waking hour while Rick and Shane were too worried about Carl to look for another child in need.

When he woke and realised it was just a dream, he felt angry with himself for letting those thoughts in and hated how alone he felt right then.

It was early morning still and he made a fire and then hunted for breakfast.

Winter was drawing in and he knew he'd picked a stupid time to go it alone. He'd have been better off on that farm with all those cows and chickens rather than hunting for the few animals collecting what they could before winter set it.  
Squirrels were easier to hunt, but something more substantial would be better. Something that could feed him for more than one meal. With only himself to feed, if he took down a small deer he knew he'd be able to live off of it for days, take the pressure off of himself to go out and hunt everyday. He'd be able to focus on getting himself set up properly, because just camped in the middle of the woods, with no shelter wasn't going to be good enough.

And the in front of him a squirrel ran across the ground and started up a tree, pausing a short way up, frozen in it's spot as though it were safe. Daryl already had the crossbow aimed at it in the few seconds it took to squirrel to scramble round the tree and quickly and silently, he killed it.

At least breakfast was sorted.

* * *

Deep into the woods Daryl found a tree, fallen years before that had created a natural shelter. Years being in the position with plants and vines growing over it. He knew this would be ideal. The space beneath it gave him plenty of room to set up his tent and it would remain mostly hidden by the plants around it, hoping that any walkers that wandered through this far would not even notice it and if he was really lucky, any humans passing by wouldn't see it either.  
This would be his camp.

"Out of gas." T Dog said.

Rick and Glenn had assisted him pulling the bike from the ditch.

When they'd first seen it, they'd thought the worst. But Rick noticed that there were no skids on the road to make him believe Daryl had lost control of the bike and even on the grass leading up to area where the bike had been dumped, the grass looked unspoilt.

Everything Daryl kept on the bike had been removed. This was the last trace of him.

"I bet he went in there." Glenn said, looking into the woods by the bike.

"He could survive in the woods. I can't imagine he'd had stuck on the road."

"So whatta we do now?"

* * *

The others back at the farm hadn't expected them to come back with Daryl and they weren't disappointed. They'd taken the blue pick up and had bought the bike back with them, though. It sparked the same concerns with the others about a crash and the search party reassured them there was nothing to make them believe Daryl had been injured.

Little else was said about Daryl, but Rick couldn't let it go. The idea that one of the group was out there alone didn't sit well with him and despite their previous discussion about how they couldn't force Daryl to return, it didn't mean they had to stop trying, did it?  
It was the next morning after breakfast that he told the group of his intentions. He'd head back to the spot where they'd found Daryl's bike and search for any tracks.

The reactions were varied. Shane scoffed at the idea, openly and loudly, making sure that everyone knew how absurd he found the idea, Glenn quickly volunteered to go with Rick and that prompted Maggie to accompany him. Andrea had said she'd join them, but Rick said three people was enough, he didn't want to leave the group behind weak, and while it remained unsaid, leaving Shane here without anyone to stand up to him wasn't ideal.

Shane continued to tell Rick how bad he thought the idea was while he gathered a few belongings to take with him, but it didn't matter to him.

He would sleep easier if he'd at least tried to find the missing hunter. He might not succeed, knowing how well Daryl would be able to hide his tracks if he wanted. And even if he found him, it was unlikely that he'd be able to convince him to return, but he had to try. He had to do something.

Lori quietly spoke to him about why he had to go and do things like this all the time and he assured her, once he had the group back together he wouldn't have to keep leaving. But this was something he had to do.

* * *

Daryl's new camp had proved a good idea.

He was able to hunt for longer, knowing he had a base to go back to. He tracked a buck for a couple of days and managed to down it. He didn't take it all the way back to him camp. He left it far enough away so that he would draw walkers close to his camp. He was able to enjoy some time where he didn't need to hunt.

And he tried to forget everything else. The group, Merle but everything about this new world made him think of them. Merle was the person who'd been there his whole life. he might not of cared that much but he was always somewhere in his life. And since the world went to hell, the group had nearly always been there. It hadn't been long after all this had started that he and Merle hooked up with them outside of Atlanta and so having them there, somewhere, it was how it had always been.

He heard a twig snap and readied himself. Crossbow aimed he waited for movement.

A kid stepped into view cautiously looking around and when his eyes fell upon Daryl, crouched down and taking aim, he stopped and froze.  
He looked young, around twenty, possibly younger and he looked terrified. If he'd found Daryl, the kid had done it by mistake and Daryl lowered the crossbow a little.

"Whattaya want?" Daryl asked.

The kid held his hands up slightly and moved forward, showing he wasn't a threat. "I lost my group a few days back. I've been wandering the woods ever since. You got any food?"

Daryl didn't really want a tag along yet, he didn't have the heart to turn away the youngster. He could feed the boy and send him on his way in the morning, he supposed. Or lose the kid in the woods.

"Sit down," he said, indicating to the small fire pit he had dug with a cut of meat cooking over it. He'd not prepared enough food for two people but he'd cut himself a good portion of food. Not having to share with a large group had it's advantages.

The boy sat. "I'm awfully grateful."

"You can stay here the night, that's it. I ain't looking for company."

The boy nodded, the smile leaving his face a little. "That's fair enough. You seen any sign of my group round here?"

Daryl shook his head. "Ain't seen no one round here." he didn't want to point the kid towards the farm and he'd have to try and turn the kid round, send him in another direction.

The boy nodded. "Well, thanks anyway. What's your name?" The older man stared at him, clearly not inclined to share anything with the kid who he'd invited to stay here for just one nights safety. "Okay, fair enough. Well, my names Randall."

Daryl just nodded and checked the meat.


End file.
